


Guitars

by siriusremuspadfootmoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Guitars, Harry Potter Universe, Insecurities, Insomnia, M/M, Post-War, domestic drarry, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusremuspadfootmoony/pseuds/siriusremuspadfootmoony
Summary: Draco Malfoy picks up the guitar after the war is over.





	Guitars

Harry is woken by the sudden coldness of the bed. He half-opens his eyes, just to see his boyfriend-of-four-years leave the room.

Growing concerned, Harry sleepily sits up in the bed, and steps out, the cold wood floors sending shivers throughout his whole body. He lifts the comforter from the bed, and wraps it around himself.

He walks out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen, where a kettle is preparing water to make tea. Harry looks out a large window, out onto the boys’ deck, and sees Draco, slouched on the little sofa, holding his acoustic guitar, and looking up at the stars through the piney trees enclosing their house. Harry pleasantly smiles at the scene.

The kettle behind Harry starts to shriek. Harry turns it off and prepares two mugs of tea for him and Draco.

Moments later, the tea is ready, and Harry slides the glass door open and quietly steps outside. The pair’s black cat, meow (Draco came up with that one), strokes Harry’s leg with his head passionately.

Harry sits next to Draco and hands him his mug. “Rosemary, right?” Meow jumps into Harry’s lap.

Draco accepts the tea. “Why aren’t you in bed? You should be in bed, it’s nearly 3 A.M.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows, but smiles, his hand unconsciously strokes the cat’s fur. “You should be in bed, too. Why aren’t you in bed?”

Pursing his lips, Draco looks in front of him at the swaying trees, and mutters, “I couldn’t sleep.”

A few seconds pass before Harry pulls the comforter over Draco and leans on his shoulder. Meow jumps off of Harry’s lap and scurries inside the house through the cat-door. 

During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco hadn’t been able to sleep for the entire year, and he was not able to sleep for very long afterwards, either. It wasn’t until recently, that Draco was able to live past the horrible things that had happened, and start getting regular sleep. He, however, was not cured of his insomnia forever, and there were still some nights when he stared at the ceiling all night, until Harry woke up, and he pretended to be asleep. But there were also some nights in which he felt restless, and felt that he had to escape the confinements of his and Harry’s house, those were nights like tonight.

For a few minutes, they stay silent, and they both have their eyes closed, but neither of them fall asleep.

Until Harry opens his eyes and asks Draco to play him a song.

Draco straightens himself up and plays a little warm-up chord on his guitar. 

Then he launches into an instrumental that Harry heard him practicing a few weeks ago. It is soft and sweet, and Harry blushes when Draco looks up at him.

The song is short, so Draco quickly finishes with a final chord, and he looks at Harry for an opinion.

But Harry is speechless. Like he usually is after Draco plays. Draco’s cheeks are unimaginably tinted red.

“Stop pretending that the song is so beautiful it rendered you actually speechless.” Draco rolls his eyes, but looks sadly down at his lap. Just like with everything else, Draco has insecurities about what he creates, even though his Slytherin traits won’t allow for poorly-excecuted creations.

“No no no no no, Draco.” Harry gasps. “I could never pretend. I just- just can’t comprehend? No I just can’t-”

“Believe how bad it is?”

Harry looks at Draco in defeat, and he grabs hold of Draco’s hands.

“No. It’s so beautiful that it leads me to fall in love with you all over again. Every time you play.” He secures the comforter over himself and Draco when a cold gust of wind interrupts him. His voice is tender, and he speaks carefully. “Sometimes I can’t even believe that I haven’t exploded yet. I am that in love with you.”

Draco smiles lightly, and leans closer into Harry, and Harry can feel that Draco truly does appreciate what he’s saying, even though he doesn’t say anything in return.

After a while, Draco’s breathing regulates, and Harry sighs in relief. 

He kisses Draco’s forehead before standing, and pulling the guitar off of Draco and putting it, and the mugs, where they belong. He then comes back outside and lifts Draco, still wrapped tightly in the comforter, and carries him to their bed.

Draco stirs when Harry carefully lays himself next to him, and wraps himself around Draco.

And they just sleep, sharing a pillow, and each other’s warmth.


End file.
